


Appeal

by my_deer_friend



Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Whamilton - Freeform, just utterly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deer_friend/pseuds/my_deer_friend
Summary: “I’m tired, Alexander.”“Pleeeease?”George lowers his book and looks at him over the top of his reading glasses. "No, my boy.""But you were teasing me all day!""I certainly was not."---(Prompt 17 - begging, Whamilton)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: My Deer Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Appeal

“I’m tired, Alexander.”

“Pleeeease?”

George lowers his book and looks at him over the top of his reading glasses. “Alexander. I’m not a young man anymore. I can’t do this _every_ night.”

Alex pouts and sidles up closer. “Please?”

"No, my boy."

"But you were teasing me all day!"

"I certainly was not."

"You _were,_ " Alex insists, tucking himself under George's arm and trailing fingers across his broad chest. "You were wearing your navy suit, the one you know I love on you. Shit, I was staring at your shoulders all morning. I wouldn't be surprised if someone noticed." Alex glides his fingers lower to George's belly. "Then I was forced to sit still and watch you deliver the monthly briefing and then _eviscerate_ Jefferson for all his stupid comments. I almost drooled on my notes."

George chuckles at that. 

"Then - shit, George - you _ordered_ me to go home and then texted me all those hearts."

 _"Hearts,_ Alexander. Not, ah, those other pictures. And you'd been there since, what, six this morning?"

"Well, yes. But when you got home, you _kissed_ me."

"I always kiss you when I come home." George raises his hand to Alex’s hair and strokes it affectionately. His tone lowers a little. "It’s difficult, having to wait the entire day to do that. I wish you wouldn’t leave for work before I wake up."

Alex hums, half in acknowledgement, half in contentment at the touch. 

"And _then,_ George. You made me dinner."

"I alw--" George starts, but Alex cuts him off.

“It was _spaghetti,_ George. Spaghetti’s sexy - all that twirling and sucking…”

George lets out a genuine burst of laughter.

"And then you took away my laptop and said," and here Alex drops his voice in a fond caricature of George's gruff baritone, "'Alexander, I think you have worked quite enough for one day'. Like you were scolding me.”

“You do have a strange fondness for being scolded,” George muses.

“Yes. See, you _know_ that. That makes it teasing. And then you made me sit with you on the couch. Where I could lean on you. Where I could _smell_ you. You put your arm around me, for god's sake!" 

Alex wriggles closer, nudging George's hip with his groin to show that he is genuinely worked up.

"Those are just all the things that I normally do, Alexander."

"Shit, I know that!" Alex grumbles. "Why do you think I’m like this _every_ night? You're a master seducer."

George chuckles again and raises his book, but only so that he can slip his bookmark in to save his place, and then drops it on his bedside table. 

Alex sees this and starts to squirm against him, impatient and eager. 

Then George carefully removes his glasses, takes a long, teasing moment to wipe a smudge off one of the lenses, and places them carefully on top of the book.

He looks down to see Alex, now slightly blurred, grinning up at him.

"Very well," George says, pretending at defeat. "But you must ask nicely."

In a flash, Alex swings his leg over and pulls himself up so that he is straddling George's hips. He starts to trace patterns across George's chest and stomach again. 

"Please," Alex says coyly. "I've been so patient all day."

George raises an eyebrow. 

"I have! I didn’t slip out of the briefing when the sound of your voice and your whole - ah, commanding aura was getting me half-hard."

George hums. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" 

“Well, it’s good that you didn’t, since you were taking the minutes.”

“Please," Alex sighs, biting his lip, " _Please_ touch me.” He presses his backside down a little more firmly, and smiles knowingly when he feels the hardness growing against him. “Please, oh please, George.”

George lifts a hand and taps Alex on the nose. “There. I’ve touched you. Are you satisfied?”

“No!” Alex whines, almost childishly, and leans forward so that their foreheads are pressed together. “Touch me properly.”

“If you’re asking for something, you should be more specific,” George chides, trying to maintain his disinterested tone.

“I’m not asking,” Alex says, barely more than a whisper. “I’m begging.”

George growls.

Alex shifts his hips again. “Fuck, I’ll do anything, please, _please,_ George - anything you want, if only you’ll put your hand on my dick.”

George’s chest rumbles with approval. “Better. But I think your mouth might be more persuasive if there weren’t so many words coming out of it," George teases, though his voice is all gravel now.

Alex’s forehead is still pressed to his, and his breath is hot against George’s face. “And what would you like coming out of it instead?”

“It’s not what is coming out, so much as what might be going _in,_ that I am considering.”

Alex’s breath hitches, but he manages to maintain his demure tone. “Please, George, may I put your cock in my mouth? Please?”

“All right,” George says, and the act is gone; he’s all desire now. “And if you perform well enough, I might just consider fulfilling your request, too.”

Alex grins, and slips down between George’s legs, and makes a very persuasive argument.


End file.
